Internal combustion engines typically use accompanying exhaust manifolds to route exhaust gases produced from the combustion process away from the engine. Exhaust gas gives off heat as it travels through the downstream exhaust manifold. As such, while an internal combustion engine is in operation, a cumulative flow of exhaust gas through the exhaust manifold can give off enough heat to raise the temperature of individual manifold components, which may cause some components to expand. Over the course of one or several periods of operation, varying amounts of exhaust gas traveling through an exhaust manifold can change the temperature of individual exhaust manifold components several times, thereby causing those components to expand and contract.